Discovering Secrets, Lies, And Family
by WolfDreamer7
Summary: After a nightmarish night in Quantico, Virginia, Sam and Dean are on the move again. Just not solo. The brothers are joined by BAU profiler Spencer Reid and Leo Alexander, the profiler's CSI cousin on their newest adventure. The search for John is still on, but will they cope with what's lying in wait for them? And how will they face an old unknown enemy, who has plans for them?
1. Chapter 1: A New Journey

**A/N: Hello there, you fabulous people! I'm just so psyched about this! I really do hope y'all like this, as here it is! The awaited sequel to** **Chaos, Loyalty, And Everything In Between!** **Please don't be shy to review or PM me, as I wish to** improve, **and I love feedback. No flames please and happy reading! Also, this story contains a slight twist of AU, but will stay close to canon. (Anything seen in italics are song lyrics. Bold text will be flashbacks. Italics underlined are dreams. Chapters will be slightly longer or shorter. ) This story's main focus will be the Winchester, Reid, Leo, and Stella.**

 **Rating:** T

Warning: **Language, violence, and other situations are featured throughout the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds, their copyrights, or the songs used. This is for pure fun, not for gain of any kind. I do, however, own the OCs used, and the idea for the story.**

 **To Ruby Warrior Girl 730: Thanks for the follow and favorite on** **Chaos, Loyalty, And Everything In Between!**

* * *

Discovering Secrets, Lies, And Family

Chapter 1: A New Journey

Wichita, Kansas

The streets of Wichita were, for the most part, deserted. The city was quiet, taking a break from the hustle and bustle of the day. The street lamps, lighting the sidewalks and roads, made that fact very clear. At 2am, not many people were out, though, there were the night owls who couldn't sleep, and there were those, who were just getting home, from working a late shift, as some were just starting the work day. Still, others were tucked in and sleeping, to prepare for the upcoming day.

There was no one to notice the woman, leaning against a brick wall, bobbing her head in time to the music from her headphones. She pulled back her sleeve to check the time, before taking them out. "About time." She said, in way of greeting, not having all night to stick around and chat. She saw the boy smirk at her. Her blonde hair was cut short, and there was a bit of a rocker look to her, as she showed him a photograph.

"That's my assignment? This should be easy." The boy said, taking it from her for a closer look. He wanted to have a little fun with his intending victims, but he had orders from the boss. Though, that could change, just not yet.

"You say that now." The woman scoffed, checking her watch again. He had been late, but not by much. "You know what to do." She smiled, there was much to do, as every step was crucial and failure was not option. She smiled, her eyes looked dark in the light.

"I can handle them." He huffed, then smirked again. He wasn't new to this, but, this was the first time he had a part to play, in something this big. He tucked the photo away, for later. "Anyway, shouldn't you be off somewhere, Meg?" His eyes changed to black, just as the lights switched off, then on again, revealing empty street again.

* * *

Three Hours Later

" _No guilt in life, no fear in death, this is the power of Christ in me, from life's first cry to final breath. Jesus commands my destiny. No power of hell, no scheme of man, can ever pluck me from His hand. Till He returns or calls me home, here in the power of Christ I'll stand. Till He returns or calls me home, here in power of Christ I'll stand. Here in the power of Christ I'll stand."_

Sam Winchester couldn't help the small chuckle, it just slipped out. He glanced at the passenger, then back at the road. So far, there had been no new cases, and that was a good thing. "You know, most people would be in pieces. Considering what happened." He said, amused, as he got an impish grin from the passenger seat. He found it strange, that the person would be in any condition to sing, and act as if nothing had occurred.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Leo Alexander replied, she turned her head and smiled, seeing Stella fast asleep in her car seat. Even Gabriel was snoozing, in the empty seat beside the toddler. She faced the front again, singing along with the radio, with her foot propped on the dash. She didn't have a clue as to where they were going, but she would just sit back, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

" _Something's wrong, shut the light. Heavy thoughts tonight, and they aren't of Snow White. Dreams of war, dreams of liars, dreams of dragon's fire. And of things that will bite, sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight. Exit, light, enter, night, take my hand, we're off to never-never land!"_

"Where are we going?" Spencer Reid finally asked, slightly raising his voice to be heard over Metallica. He had soon discovered that Dean only played rock, mainly 80's, as he had moved a box filled with cassette tapes to the back, after looking through them. He noticed the car was well-used, but also, was well-taken care of, almost to an obsessive point. He still felt uneasy, and then again, he had his reasons to be.

"Don't worry about it." Dean Winchester looked ahead at the road, and glanced back in the rear-view. He was content to see the black Chevy behind his Impala, not at all worried. It had been three days since leaving Quantico, and since the brothers had acquired four new companions for their road trip. He had been surprised, to discover that the profiler didn't seem to mind rock and roll, and that he was a quiet, but good companion for travel. Their destination was near, and the night sky was making way for the dawn of a new day, as more ground was covered with just a few more miles to go.

A/N: So sorry for not updating for a while! . I'm taking a break from this story, due to writer's block. But I hope you will check out my new story that will be out by the weekend! I'm not giving up on this story, I just wanted I focus on something new.


	2. Chapter 2: Visting An Old Friend

Discovering Secrets, Lies, And Family

 **A/N: I'm back! So sorry for taking so long to update! I've been quite busy and also working on getting another chapter in, and here it is! I just had issues with writer's block. Please feel free to review or PM me about the story. I love feedback, but please no flames and also will consider suggestions. This story will mostly stay close to canon, but there is AU involved. (Anything seen in italics are song lyrics, bold represents flashbacks, and underlined italics are dreams.) Main focus of story will be the Winchesters, Reid, Leo, and Stella.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Language, violence, and other situations are featured throughout the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds, their copyrights or the songs and references used. This is for pure fun, not for gain of any kind. I do, however, own the OCs used, and the idea of the story.**

Chapter 2: Visiting An Old Friend

Somewhere In Nebraska

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"Absolutely not!"

"Look, we might as well stop for the-"

"Not here!"

Sam could only sigh, and glance at the person on his left, who just offered an apologetic shrug. This exchange had been going on for about 20 minutes now, with neither giving an inch. They had stopped for gas, and were now viewing their options. Even if only two were quietly doing the latter, while the other two were butting heads.

Reid simply sat beside Sam on the hood of the Impala, his mind trying to find a reasonable solution. In reality, this would not have been difficult. Then again, he never thought that he would meet a person that could match his cousin's stubbornness either. It had been about four days since the incident in Virginia, driving almost non-stop with only a few hours break every so miles in between, and tensions were sure to high. He looked back, and saw Stella coloring quietly in her coloring book, wondering yet again and not for the first time, what had happened to the child's family for her to need adoption. He made a mental note to ask later, and looked back, more nervous at what he saw.

Dean knew that he had come across all kinds of people: some shy, some disbelieving, yet he was surprised that a good bit of the people they met on their hunts, while they did freak out, also accepted what they did. But he had never met a more frustrating person than Leo Alexander. He found the woman to be maddening if he was being honest, sure she was eye-catching to the point he often wondered what the problem was. It was just that something was nagging at him, and as he continued to return her stare, the more certain he was that she was hiding something, and he would find out what, once they settled whatever this was.

"Alright, this is ridiculous!" Leo said, finally breaking the silence, by placing her hands on her hips and ignoring the slightly pleading look she knew Reid to be giving her. The place in question was an off road motel, and in her view, not a place for a child, regardless of Dean's various opinions that it was safe. While she had nothing personal against the Winchesters, she still had her guard up, they were strangers, who had been passing by and she couldn't deny that they had saved those she cared about, one could never be too careful when it came to dealing with the supernatural. Especially when the timing was just a little too perfect to be random.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked, suddenly standing straight and motioning for his brother to follow him, giving a polite smile to Reid and Leo while Dean sighed and complied, not before glancing at the CSI again and joining Sam a little distance away, out of earshot. Just as he was getting ready to say something, like clockwork, he was beaten to the punch.

"I don't like this Sammy. Something's off." Dean noticed all too well the look on his younger brother's face, and already knew what the other was thinking.

"Dean, come on. She has a kid." Sam held up his hand, stopping what he could tell would be a torrent of protests before continuing. "Dad may have brought us to places like this when we were younger, but instead of arguing, let's take them to Bobby's. It's about the safest place we know, and he may know where Dad is."

Dean considered this, his eyes a bit narrowed in thought, before finally sighing. "Fine Sammy, we'll go to Bobby's. But I'm telling you, that chick is not your average Jane." He said, not even batting an eye as Sam rolled his eyes and began walking back to the other two, who appeared to be in deep discussion about their destination.

* * *

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

The first thought that came to mind was that this was a waste of time. The second was that he was tired of watching the damn fool. Every so often, he'd see him walking to one room or another, picking up an object, or a book so old it looked like it would crumble into dust. Here he was by himself, and doing what? Nothing but watching a bunch of rusted junk cars, and the owner of the property. If it were up to him, he'd go ahead and take care of the one thing he mostly wanted to. The Winchesters, their friends, he couldn't care less about. They meant nothing to him, just in the way. He felt his lips curl into a smirk, as he saw the view before him, finally things were in motion. He watched his prey, and had only one thought: revenge.

If there was one thing to know about this life, it was this: things always somehow came back to bite you in the ass. This was a lesson that Bobby Singer knew well, and the proof of it was at his front door. He had seen the Impala pull up, with a truck not far behind. Wary by nature and experience, he had opened the door and received a shocker as he saw his company. He stood there for a minute, taking in the faces he knew as well as his own, before stepping to the side to let them in. As he closed the door, he couldn't help, but find the irony in this moment. There wasn't a rush of thoughts, though he felt a stirring of emotions, taking in his company. Now that the day he had been dreading had come, he had only one thought. And it was one that would ring true: Oh hell.


End file.
